nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Canopy
Canopy is platforming action game released on August 19th. In the game, the player controls a Monkey and has to move across Branches and try to get to the goal of the level. The game is the first game that Nitrome invited fans to suggest names. Controls Mouse - click Poles to hold on to them and hold down Levels Level 1. The first level of 'Canopy' introduces the player to; the health meter, the score counter, brown branches, goal branches, help tags, point berries, help berries and beetles. Course. The level starts of with a tutorial on how to play the game, and then continues on to introduce the player to the brown branches, and the help tags. After the player grabs there way to the 2nd tree, the player will be introduced to the 25 points berries. After that the player continues on to the 3rd tree, which introduces Beetles, the 100 points berries, and the 1000 points berries. The 4th tree introduces the player to the help nodes, and the 5th and final tree will introduce the player to the goal branches. Gameplay. The first level of 'Canopy' only consists of grabbing branches to get to the goal, gain fruits and avoiding enemies. 2 String and spiders are both introduced on this level. 3 This level starts just by going from tree to tree by shaking. Then the pink and purple nodes get introduced. 4 The level consists of huge waving flowers. 5 This level is on green slippery vines and introduces rocket nodes. 6 This level is based around wind. 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 This level is full of bomb fruits which explode and grow back. 14 15 16 17 This level starts by using yellow flower nodes to go up. On this level you go along string with string webs and yellow flower nodes. Then there is lots of long pieces of string dangling down with mosquitos. 18 In this level all the slippery vines are bended to make it like you are in ahouse. You pass things like a pair of shoes, a cat and a fireplace made out of slippery vines, and you even go upstairs and out of the window. Most of this level is high up so if you fall you have to loose 19 This level is a rotaing maze with spikey branches as kind of walls. 20 This level has lots of Carnivorous Moths following you as you go along the vine avoiding the spikey branches. Ending Enemies Beetles :Main Article: Beetles Beetles climb up Branches and jump off when there path ends. Spiders :Main Article: Spiders Spiders are stationary and do absolutely nothing. They can be shaken off. Squishy Bugs :Main Article: Squishy Bugs Squishy Bugs move along Branches foreword and backwards. Mosquitoes :Main Article: Mosquitoes :Mosquitoes move along a yellow line, vertically or horizontally, depending on the line. Carnivorous Moths :Main Article: Carnivorous Moths Carnivorous Moths are first found on level 10. When the Monkey is on there tree they will shriek loudly before it will follow the player around a Branch. Branches Nodes There are yellow flower nodes that when pulled back they launch the monkey. There are also green ? nodes that when grabbed they give you help. Purple - nodes weigh down branches and pink + nodes lift branches. Hazards Announcements July 8, 2011 This game was first hinted in a blog post July 8, 2011. Nitrome revealed two large screenshots of the game. According to the post, they were not ready to reveal information on how the game worked yet, but they asked for feedback on the controls. July 15, 2011 Nitrome released a 49-second trailer for the game, also inviting fans to suggest a name for the game on Nitrome's Facebook and Twitter page. left July 29th 2011 In Nitrome's weekly Friday update, posted at the end of the week, Nitrome announced that they have chosen the name for the game. Nitrome named the game 'Canopy', the name suggested by Jazzy from Facebook. August 20th 2011 Nitrome released 'Canopy'. Gallery File:Unnamedwebgame.png|Canopy the Monkey|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Canopy_(character) File:Mgi.png|The two previewed images SpiderWeb.PNG|A Spiderweb|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spiders_(Canopy) Spider2.PNG|A Spider|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spiders_(Canopy) Beetle.PNG|A Beetle|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Beetles_(Canopy) Beetle2.PNG|A Beetle falling down|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Beetles_(Canopy) Carnivourous Moth.PNG|A Carnivurous Moth|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Carnivorous_Moths Mosquitoe.PNG|A Mosquitoe|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Mosquitoes_(Canopy) Line.PNG|A Yellow Line|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Mosquitoes_(Canopy) Trivia *The name of the game was suggested by Jazzy from Facebook. *This game was released on August 19th, 2011 *Nitrome already tested the game before they gave it a name. *The game seems to combine elements from Twang and the Chisel Series. Moving stretchy rods around was first seen in Twang, some enemies also seem to act similar to some Twang enemies. The art looks very much like Chisel art, the purple gears in the game are also from Chisel. *On level 18, the player has to traverse a house made out of many Blue Branches. Most of the objects the player encounters are household objects made out of Branches. *In one level, the game makes reference to 'some hairless pink monster' who have cut down parts of the Canopy. It is possible it as a reference to Humans. *This is the first time Nitrome Let the public decide what the name would be. *At the end of a level, when the flags go up, they make the same sound as Bomba when he touches a star. *It is possible to die after finishing a level. *In the preview, the rockets attatched to the vines were green arrows, only one flag pops up at the end of the level, the health bar was plain green, and the scores didn't have a box, instead it was out in the open. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Canopy